


Mutual Destruction

by barricadebastard



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, M/M, modern politics in particular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebastard/pseuds/barricadebastard
Summary: Aaron shouldn't risk his entire career simply to kiss a particularly infuriating colleague, but he's never made the best decisions whilst sleep-deprived.





	Mutual Destruction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonDean10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDean10/gifts).



> i was supposed to write burrens, but it was particularly hard considering the prompt was modern politics, so i did hamburr instead. but jesus i really need to write more burrens fics man
> 
> aaron was previously married to theodosia, before they got divorced but on mostly good terms. they still text each other a lot, but dont meet up because she moved to england 
> 
> (this is part of the hamilton flash gift exchange 2k17!)

Aaron could feel his sanity slowly slipping away. He hadn't slept properly in weeks, and the stress was showing - dark bags hung under his eyes and his polite smile looked less like the charming and natural grin he had spent years practicing in the mirror, and more like the smile of a crazed madman who had found his next victim. Theodosia had expressed her concern numerous times, but Aaron had been quick to rebuff her with a harsh reminder that they were no longer married. It had been unfairly mean and he had apologised profusely, but she seemed to understand that he needed to be alone and backed off.

And now he was alone. It was moments like these that he would think back to his marriage with Theodosia, and wish he had that integrity again.

But that was all in the past, and dwelling on it would do nothing but stir painful memories of how he hadn't been good enough for Theodosia. So he pushed the matter out of his mind and stared down at the papers in front of him. They could have been in a different language for all it was worth, because none of the words made sense to him. Nothing was absorbing in his brain, and he had stared at the phrase 'new policy’ for so long it no longer seemed like English. He sighed. Perhaps it was time for a break.

No sooner had the thought entered his mind than Alexander Hamilton was knocking obnoxiously on the office door, calling, “Aaron, are you in there?”

Aaron sighed, and, just for a moment, entertained the idea of ignoring him and pretending he wasn't there. But he could do with a distraction, and the paperwork in front of him was doing nothing to keep him awake… But his internal struggle was ultimately unnecessary, as Alexander swung open the door without waiting for a reply.

“Aaron! How are you?” he asked, delighted. Aaron barely managed to bite back a sigh - Alexander's cheerfulness wasn't what he needed when he was already too tired to filter his words. If he wasn’t careful, he’d end up saying something ridiculous that Alexander would lord over him forever, and he _really_ didn’t need that type of stress in his life. He had no idea how Alexander managed to survive of quick naps and copious amounts of coffee, then _still_ appear as bright as he did now. Although that might have been the hyperactivity from the coffee. Who knew?

“Good,” Aaron answered shortly. “Can I help you?”

“You’re not gonna ask me how I am?” Alexander asked, mock-outrage colouring his tone. When Aaron did nothing but stare at him blankly, he shrugged. “Just looking for Washington - I know he took a break earlier but now he’s still not in his office. You haven’t seen him, have you?”

“No,” Aaron replied. He didn’t expect that to be the end of their conversation; Alexander was most certainly not going to give up an opportunity to harass Aaron. Indeed, Alexander merely shrugged at Aaron’s reply and stepped further into Aaron’s office, taking off his blazer and throwing it over the back of a chair. He looked far too comfortable in a place he hadn’t been invited into. Unfortunately, the sleep-deprivation was getting to Aaron’s brain, so he found himself admiring Alexander’s forearms as he rolled up his sleeves instead of ordering him to leave.

“I’ve never seen you so despondent,” Alexander casually noted. His gaze roamed Aaron’s face, and the other man couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny.

“Yes, well, I’m busy,” Aaron replied. Unsurprisingly, Alexander was not deterred by this answer and continued to speak, blissfully unaware of the tension in Aaron’s jaw and the way he gripped the edge of the table tight enough to make the veins in his arm appear.

“Ah, yes, with your Presidential campaign,” Alexander mused. “I’m going to be honest with you, Burr, I don’t think it’s an amazing idea. As a politician, you don’t seem to have any particularly outstanding policies or beliefs, and you’re too diplomatic. You can’t waste time, energy and resources trying to please _everyone._ At least Jefferson has some base beliefs he can use to connect with citizens, you know?” By now, Aaron had resorted to breathing techniques to stop himself from lashing out. “And I say that as a man who loathes Jefferson with all my heart,” Alexander finished, snorting.

“Thank you for your input,” Aaron began, but Alexander continued quickly, speaking so fast his words were beginning to slur together.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong! You’re a great person, talented and strong and all that shit. I just don’t think you’re President material, you know? And that’s okay, not everyone _needs_ to be President, it’s fucking overrated anyway, have you seen how stressed Washington is all the ti-”

“Do you mind?” Aaron finally snapped. Alexander looked almost comedically shocked at the outburst, but Aaron had been wound tight and ready to break for too long, and he most certainly wasn’t done. “I don’t know who you think you are, but you’re going to need more than a President in your pocket and a pretty face to have the right to waltz in here whenever you want. I didn’t ask for your opinion, and, believe it or not, it’s not nearly as important as you think it is! So if you _don’t_ mind, I’m busy right now, I haven’t slept in god knows how long, and I’d like it if you left.”

Alexander was silent for a long moment, before saying, “You should really take care of your health. You can’t continue this campaign if you run yourself to the ground. Take a day off and get some rest.”

There was no way in hell Aaron was taking health tips from Alexander, of all people. “Is that the only part you heard?”

Unfortunately, that was the wrong question to ask, because a large grin began to spread across Alexander’s face, wicked and yet devastatingly handsome. “I mean, I also heard you say I have a pretty face.”

Shit. Aaron knew it was only a matter of time before he slipped up. God, he needed a warm bed and maybe some sleeping pills. He opened his mouth, closed it, then sighed, dropping his head onto the desk. He shouldn’t be allowed to talk to people at all when he was tired. And now he had gone and embarrassed himself, and Alexander was going to bring it up every time he saw him, and maybe even Tweet it, and then the whole world would laugh at him and maybe there would be rumours about his sexuality and no one would vote for him-

“Hey, I think you have a pretty face too,” Alexander said, as though that would make anything better. There was the sound of shuffling, and Aaron looked up to see Alexander walking towards the desk, and then leaning over until his face was close, far too close to Aaron’s. Anyone could walk in and see them in a… compromising position.

“Oh, come on, Aaron. I’ve seen the way you look at me,” Alexander dismissed. “Although, I’ll be honest, I didn’t expect you to ever say something as blatant as that.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Aaron said, but he sounded too weak to be believable, and his acting skills apparently deteriorated in the face of his long-time infatuation apparently admitting he knew Aaron had been interested in him.

“There’s no shame in it,” Alexander pointed out. His voice had dropped to something low, something intimate that made Aaron shudder. God, their faces were so close… “Mr Burr, sir, would you be so kind as to kiss me?”

Aaron prided himself on his self-control. Being able to refrain from something he wanted but knew was bad for him was a skill, but in that moment, he cursed it. It would be so much easier if he was like Alex, chasing what he wanted without caring about the aftermath. But Aaron had too much to lose.

“That’s dangerous,” Aaron pointed out. His gaze was fixed firmly on Alexander’s lips, beautiful and pink and far too tempting. “I can’t do this when I’m running for President.”

“Just once,” Alexander murmured, inching even closer. “No one will know. I can’t tell anyone without it being mutual destruction. You can trust me.”

It was such a bad idea, it was an _awful_ idea, but later Aaron would blame his bad decision on sleep deprivation and the intoxicating scent of whichever shampoo or perfume Alexander used. Regardless of the reason, their lips connected, and sparks seemed to flare and travel through Aaron’s body. Alexander was… talented, and clearly knew how to use his mouth for more than just insulting Aaron’s life choices. The innocent brushing of lips turned into a slow, dirty rhythm as Alexander licked into his mouth, his wicked tongue playfully bumping against his own only to pull away and nip at Aaron’s bottom lip. God, he was far too talented at this, and Aaron felt himself slumping in his chair as he fell victim to Alexander’s touch, opening himself up to be taken apart by the man who had never learnt how to be gentle.

And then, just as quick as it began, Aaron was pushing Alexander away. “President Washington must have returned from his break now,” Aaron said, face blank of any emotion and his tone carefully even. He pretended not to see Alexander’s face drop. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave, Mr Hamilton.”

Alexander stared, watching Aaron for so long that the man began to seriously consider grabbing him by the front of his shirt and dragging him in for another, rougher kiss. Fortunately (or unfortunately), Alexander nodded curtly before he could follow this whim. “Of course, Mr Burr. I wish you the best of luck with your campaign.”

Aaron watched him walk away, and pretended the loneliness that tugged on his heart didn’t exist.

**Author's Note:**

> @demondean10 i hope you enjoyed it?? 
> 
> my tumblr is my tumblr is [hhhercules-mulligan](http://www.hhhercules-mulligan.tumblr.com)


End file.
